The Stary Eve of Love
by sango03
Summary: sesssango and inuykagme
1. Default Chapter

The Stary Eve of Love  
  
*** give me your opinons***  
  
In Camp  
  
"Wait Sango" said Kagme  
  
"Go away dont follow me Kagme it is to dangerous"  
  
"Ok fine Inuyasha going to be mad it is night time Sango"  
  
" Go run back to your boyfriend whore"  
  
Kagme walks off talking to her self " fine bitch"  
  
Sango turns around " what did you say Kagme"  
  
" Oh nothing bye bye Sango. Inuyasha will fined and come looking for you"  
  
"Fine"  
  
At Campfire  
  
Kagme starts to run back to the campfire yelling "Inuyasha Miroku" stops running and pants  
  
Miroku run up says "what is wrong"  
  
" Sango....ran....into....the ..woods"  
  
"What i told her not at dark" yells Inuyasha " she is going to get it when I find her"  
  
"Miroku watch Kagme please she cant come to dangerous"  
  
"Ahhh ok"  
  
Back With Sango  
  
Sango take her back off to eat she opens it and screems realy loud  
  
" Hi Sango" Shippo said nevously  
  
" Shippo what are you doing here"  
  
" I...ffelll...a...sleeep"  
  
"Sure tell the true"  
  
"Ok I didnt want you out here all be your self"  
  
"Thanks Shippo"  
  
Sango and Shippo walk though the woods up to a castle gates.  
  
"Who or what lives here" Sango said looking down at Shippo  
  
" I dont know" Shippo said with fake bravery. Sango sees his tail move in fear and laughs.  
  
"Knock Sango if you are so brave"  
  
"Fine I will"  
  
knock knock  
  
A little girl runs up She said "Wait right here I am Rin I be right back"  
  
"Father we have visters" running to Sesshomaru  
  
Rin start to drag Sesshomaru to the gate yelling " we have visters"  
  
Sesshomaru walks to the gate and start to say who is it and stops " Its you"  
  
and at the same time Sango said " Its you"  
  
***A/N clip what will happen death or love. 4 feedbacks**** 


	2. Light's Power

chapter 2 ***thanks for the review**  
  
At Sesshormaru's Castle  
  
"its you oh my god " Shippo said.  
  
"And whats it to you furball"  
  
"You 'grrrrr' ungateful worm" said Shippo  
  
"Sango" said Sesshomaru  
  
"What Sess"  
  
"What are you doing here"  
  
"I ran away thats what"  
  
"Come on in Sango and furball"  
  
"Thanks father for leting them in" said Rin  
  
At The Camp  
  
"Inuyasha what if she is hurt. You jerk you have no feelings" yell Kagme  
  
"Dont you say I have no feelings a took you in did I"  
  
"No you took me in because you though I was Kikyo"  
  
"No I did it was out of heart"  
  
"I think not you are so dumb I know you love her and you are in this to get  
  
her back"  
  
"You bitchy wench"  
  
Kagme walks off and yells "Sit".Kagme say " Kikyo is a whore" under her  
  
breathe.  
  
"Kagme what did say"  
  
"Oh nothing"  
  
"Thats what i though"  
  
Back With Sango  
  
"Nice house" said Shippo  
  
"Sess where is Shippo and me sleeping"  
  
"Second coredoor, third hall, and fourth door on the right"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
****A/N what will happen tonight I wounder****  
please send review 


	3. The Mates Sight

chapter 3  
  
***thank for the reviews hope to see more***  
sorry for all the talking and cliff  
hangers  
  
At Camp  
  
Everyone is around the campfire but Miroku is up walking back and fourth  
  
"Sit down Miroku your making me nevous"  
  
"Why isn't Inuyasha back now"  
  
"He left three in a half ago"  
  
"I know Kagme"  
  
With Inuyasha  
  
What is going on here in the woods. He thinks to himself, something is wrong with the good and evil ways here it is Sesshomaru. Why is this happening this is not right very wrong  
  
" He has Sango," he said out loud,"got to go back to camp.  
  
With Sango  
  
It is dinner Sesshomaru is at the head of the table, Sango at the other end, and Shippo on the floor.  
  
"Sess why are you being nice"  
  
"No reason Sango"  
  
"Yeah right," she said, " let me guess mating season"  
  
"Yes"  
  
''Oh my god you did this for that"  
  
"I am sorry Sango"  
  
"Its ok"  
  
At Camp  
  
"Sango is with Sesshomaru"  
  
"WHAT,'' yell Miroku, "Why"  
  
"It is mating season maybe that is why" said Inuyasha  
  
"What is he going to do''  
  
"Does it look like i know Miroku"  
  
"What it is mating season" said kagme  
  
"Iuynasha how come you dont have a mate" asked Miroku  
  
"I want Ka....g...m..e to be my mate"  
  
''Why didnt you ask me Inuyasha" asked Kagme  
  
"Because i though you say no"  
  
"You dumb dog. I love you why would i say no"  
  
"Because you dont like dog bites"  
  
"Oh I would get bited by you to mate and have your kid.''  
  
"Thanks Kagme."  
  
*** writers block review to help me please and what you think so far*** 


	4. chapter 4 Neko Comes

Chapter 4 Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
***no writes block***  
  
At Camp  
  
Kagome is string the fire and Inuyasha is sitting being as rude as ever.  
  
"Where is Miroku err with the firewood," said Inuyasha  
  
"Hey Inuyasha dont get your nut in a bunch. I'm back now," said Miroku  
  
They are now starting to eat when a hanyou girl. With black knee long hair, a white kimno that was low cut with some cevage showing and pink rose where it cross over show up and she turns and walks towards them with her hair blowing in the wind. Miroku and Inuyasha starts douling and Kagome slaps Inuyasha and he falls and hit Miroku.  
  
"Hey watch it man,"yells Miroku,"I saw her first she mine."  
  
"No I ...."said Inuyasha  
  
"Yeah you mutt you love me,''said Kagome  
  
"Sorry kagome"  
  
"You better be Inuyasha"  
  
"Hu hi," said the hanyou girl,"I'm looking for Sango"  
  
Everyone said,"Why and you know her how"  
  
"I need to talk to her and I am a girl from her village."  
  
"Well she is with Sesshomaru I bet and no one lived from the attack on her village," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well i did"  
  
"What is your name mine is Kagome. This is Inuyasha and Miroku."  
  
"Hi I am Neko"  
  
"Hi we are please to meet you.Why dont you sit down ok."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Neko starteds to sit down then stood right back up.  
  
"What happened."  
  
Starts to turn and said,''Someone grabed my ass.'' When she turn he saw Miroku and she clawed him and took a earring off.  
  
"Hey that hurt Neko"  
  
"I know it was meet to.Stupid"  
  
"You are so childish Neko," said Inuyasha  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
Back with Sango  
  
"Bye Sess," said Sango and Shippo at the same time.  
  
"Bye Sango"  
  
Sango looks down "lets go home"  
  
They head back to camp with Sess following  
  
Back at camp  
  
"Neko and Inuyasha stop fighting," yells Kagome  
  
"Inuyasha you hurt her. I will hurt you," yells Miroku  
  
Inuyasha claws Neko chest and Neko claws Inuyasha down the back.  
  
"Hi guys," yells Sango," I'm back,''  
  
"Hi sis" said Neko when she saw Sango.  
  
Everyone stop and looks at them.  
  
"No Neko you are my adopted sister"  
  
"No I am not but I am your twin"  
  
***reveiws pls i need a cliff hanger*** 


End file.
